Ethaboxam (see, for example, KR-B-0124552) and metconazole (“The Pesticide Manual—14th edition” published by BCPC, ISBN: 1901396142) are conventionally known as active ingredients of agents for controlling plant diseases. Nevertheless, there is a continuing need for more highly active agents for controlling plant diseases.